lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Forest (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Fallen Forest '''is a Venture Missions level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section 1: Pretty Normal Investigation The Jacob Knights are set to Fallen Woodland to investigate what caused it to, well, fall. Start by looking toward your upper left. There is a Creature Creator there that will periodically send out Crawlers until you destroy it. You can kill the Crawlers with a few hits, but they will keep coming and they are good at damaging you. Take out the first Crawler, then target the nest with Scottie's gun. Eliminate it and any remaining Crawles, then pummel the brush for easy LEGO stud pieces. Watch out for the killer beanstalks that grow around the area. Behind that spot, there is a collection of circular LEGO discs and behind those a tree. Assemble the pieces and form a cloud that will water the tree. A ladder will drop down that you can climb toward the upper left. Climb up the ladder and head in that direction. You will find another pile of dirt. Play as Tyler and dig it up and you will send Grotto Crawlers scurrying toward the lower right, where they will provide a ladder so that they can climb the steep embankment and flee in that direction. Continue toward the right. You will come up against a dead end, but you should notice what look like faint paw prints hovering in the air. That is a hint to use a character who can dig. Stand at the center of the area and start digging. The ground will sink around you and you will reveal a passage that heads underneath the base of the massive tree ahead of you. Proceed down that passageway. You will arrive next at a bit enclosed area that looks like another dead end. There is a Crawler Creator to the upper right, so take care of it and any drones with Scottie. Then disable any of the Acrogen along the ground, though steer clear of the bottom side of the screen because there is treacherous ivy there that will harm you. Look toward the area beyond where the Creature Creator was hanging and you will see long, green beanstalks dangling from the tree above. They block the way forward, so take them out. Then head down through the opening. On the other side of that opening, you will arrive at another clearing with more of the ivy that will appear if you head too low along the screen. Continue toward the right, demolishing flowers as you go (they had it coming), then notice the colorfuel LEGO pieces on the ground. You can assemble them to form stairs leading to a ledge to the upper right, but first Tyler needs to dig up one of the pieces and you will need to free another one from an overhead cobweb using a gun. Once that happens, use the pieces to reach the upper right plateau. Destroy the Creature Creator there. In a cutscene, the Jacobs find Diabolus feeding off of some sausages, who runs away. Trivia * To make it child friendly, Diabolus eats sausages rather than feeding off of a Babirusa's blood. Category:Custom Levels Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels